maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dominique Rollins
Dominique Rollins is a fictional character from the American novel series Sisterly Love, played by Alexandra Shipp in the book covers. The character was created by Maryam Wells and is based on Wells's mother. Dominique is introduced into the series as the younger sister to Eva and the older sister to Tanzie. She is known for being the rebellious middle sister, always defiant of house rules and school rules. In high school, she would land herself in detention for getting into fights and arguing with her teachers. Throughout the series, she was in an relationship with Brad Reese, who she met in high school detention. The two were in a band together with their friends called Rebel Unity and during their relationship, they have three children, with one on the way. Character History Dominique was born in 1994, to Dion and Monica Rollins. She is the middle of the Rollins sisters -- Eva and Tanzie Rollins. She and her older sister, Eva and her younger sister, Tanzie grew up on the south side of Los Angeles in an apartment. High School Dominique began her freshman year at Bally High School. Her sister, Eva was a senior and was still going through harrassment and bullying. When Dominique landed in detention, she met Brad Reese and the two clicked. When Dominique began her sophomore year, her sister, Eva had graduated and she was now the only Rollins girl in school. She joined a band with Brad as a guitarist. They were looking for a lead vocalist after their original band member left the band for college. After a successful audition, Dominique became the newest member of the band. Throughout high school, Dominique continued to earn good grades in school, but she continued to have conflicts with teachers and she was performing as a singer in the band called Rebel Unity. Father's Illness and Death Notes *Runs online fashion business, with her sisters Eva and Tanzie. *She attended Bally High, while her sister, Eva started her senior year. *Lead singer for the band Rebel Unity, while her partner, Brad Reese was lead guitarist. *Daughter of Monica and Dion Rollins. Sister of Eva Rollins-Santos and Tanzie Rollins-Hamilton. *Aunt of Santos sisters and the Hamilton brothers. *She has never been married. *She is a mother of three. *Graduated of Bally High in Los Angeles with the Class of 2012. *In high school, despite earning good grades, she wpuld frequently land in detention for arguing with teachers and getting into fights. *She and her partner, Brad Reese met in high school. They met in detention. *Gave birth to her 1st child at age 23, a daughter named Jacqui Reese on -. Child's father is her boyfriend, Brad Reese. *Gave birth to her 2nd child at age 28, a son named Kai Reese on -. Child's father is her boyfriend, Brad Reese. *She is currently expecting her third child. *Dominique was based on author Maryam Wells' own mother, on being both intelligent and rebellious. *Dominique's edgy, rocker style is inspired by Canadian rocker, Avril Lavigne. External Links *http://sisterly-love.wikia.com/wiki/Dominique_Rollins Category:Sisterly Love characters Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Book Characters Category:Fictional beauticians Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional musicians